


Her Teacher, Her Lover

by Rareshipper96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Fingering, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Ruby Arias is 18, Sex, Sexting, Student Ruby Arias, Teacher Kara Danvers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96
Summary: Ruby walked in the classroom, late. She had to fix her hair before she went to class. And to make sure that she looked good in her short jeans and red strapless top with high heels in a matching color. Yeah. She definitely looked good."You're late, Ms. Arias." Kara said. Kara was her history teacher. And oh, her lover as well. Yeah, her life was fucked up.*Please remember Ruby is 18 years old in this*
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Ruby Arias
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Her Teacher, Her Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this.

Ruby walked in the classroom, late. She had to fix her hair before she went to class. And to make sure that she looked good in her short jeans and red strapless top with high heels in a matching color. Yeah. She definitely looked good.

  
"You're late, Ms. Arias." Kara said. Kara was her history teacher. And oh, her lover as well. Yeah, her life was fucked up

  
They had met in her favourite coffee shop. Kara was gorgeous and smart with amazing sense of humour so they sat down together to drink their coffee. Not something she ususally did. It's not like it was her hobby to sit and drink coffee with strangers but then again she never met a strangers as nice as Kara. Then she asked her out. And they went to a club the same night.

  
The club wasn't the end of the night. Or the best thing of the night. They went to Kara’s apartment, clothes falling everything on their way to her bedroom. And then she had the best sex in her life. Ruby had well not a lot sex. She's not some whore but she could say that she had enough to know when sex is fucking perfect. And it was with Kara.

  
Even if they talked with hours in the coffee shop Ruby didn't ask what's Kara going to work. She just knew that Kara's new in town because she'd definitely remember someone as hot as her if Ruby had seen her before.

  
So imagine Ruby’s surprise when the next day she was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the new history teacher when Kara walked in. The woman that she had sex with last night.

  
Long story short. They tried to stop because it wasn't right. Kara was her teacher after all. But well she turned 18 a week before she met her so it wasn't illegal.

  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Danvers." Ruby said as she walked to her seat and sat down.

  
Kara nodded as she looked at her and barely smirked at her but Ruby knew her better than anyone. She liked Ruby’s outfit.

  
Ruby crossed her legs and smiled as she watched Kara’s eyes run over her thigh before she went back to teaching.

  
Kara gave the class some exercises to do and sat on her chair, pulling out some papers on the desk.

  
Ruby frowned a bit when her phone vibrated from her bag. She took it out and grinned at the text.

_I like your outfit today. What's your underwear? - KD'_

  
Ruby chuckled and glanced around the room. Everyone was doing their exercises and Kara was looking down at the papers like she didn't just send her a text.

  
_The black lacy bra and panties that you just love. - RA_

Ruby looked up to see the look on Kara’s face and bit her lip when Kara glanced up at her with lust filled eyes.

  
_I love them because I can see everything through them. - KD_

  
_Like what?. - NN_

She knew very well like what. But teasing her was more interesting that answering some questions. Especially today. It was Monday and she had spend the weekend with her parents at house so she horny. Really horny.

  
_Like your hard nipples....and some other very interesting wet parts of your body. - KD_

  
Ruby groaned quietly and licked her lips. Before she could answer she got a new message.

  
_You're wet right now, aren't you? - KD_

  
_You've no idea how much! We last had sex on Thursday. - RA_

  
_You're needy. - KD_

  
_You love me needy. - RA_

  
_Fuck yeah! - KD_

  
_You're getting hard, aren't you? - RA_

  
_What do you think? - KD_

  
Ruby looked up at Kara, who was looking down at the papers but was biting her bottom lip.

  
_I think you are. - RA_

  
She texted grinning.

  
_I can't wait the class to be over. - KD_

_And why so, Ms. Danvers? - RA_

  
_Because I'm planning on fucking you in that desk. - KD_

  
Ruby groaned and licked her lips as she put her phone away. She was way too wet as it was. She didn't need to dirty sext with Kara.

  
Kara took a deep breath and tried to look concentrated on the papers. The only thing that she couldn't think about right now was the gorgeous Ruby and how much she needed her right now.

  
When the bell rang the students quickly left the room. Everyone expect of Ruby, who was slowly putting her notebook in her bag.

  
Ruby grinned when Kara got up and went to lock the door. She looked her up and down. Kara was wearing black jeans and blue shirt, with the sleeves, wrapped up to her elbows.

  
"You look hot." Ruby smiled as she walked to her desk slowly.

  
"I can say the same, sweetie." Kara smiled at her as she walked to her.

  
Ruby gasped when Kara immediately put one of her hands on her ass and kissed her hungrily. She hummed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, thrusting her hips against her. Moaning quietly in the kiss when she felt how hard her was.

  
Kara gripped Ruby’s ass and pulled her up so Ruby could be able to wrap her legs around her.

  
"Your desk is full of papers, Ms. Danvers." Ruby whispered against her lip and sucked the bottom one softly.

  
"I know." Kara said and kissed her deeply as she squeezed Ruby’s ass again.

  
Ruby moaned quietly and rolled her hips again.

  
"Do you have another class?" Kara asked against her lips.

  
"Nope." Ruby smirked.

  
"Good. I've a free period as well." Kara said and put her down, quickly putting the papers away from the desk.  
Ruby smiled, watching her. Kara was even hotter when she was horny.

Ruby chuckled when Kara lifted her up and put her on the desk, quickly moving between her legs and thrusting against her.

  
"I think that works with no clothes on." Ruby moaned quietly.

  
Kara chuckled as she started kissing her exposed collarbone. "Mmmm you're so smart."

  
Ruby ran her hand through Kara hair and arched her back. "That's a talent, Danvers." she hummed.

  
Kara gripped Ruby’s hips and pulled her closer to her bulge.

  
"Mmmm, you're so hard." Ruby hummed and wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist.

  
"Well what can I say? I don't like the fact that the last time we had sex was Thursday as well." Kara said as she ran one of her hands up Ruby’s thighs.

  
Ruby hummed and pulled her up in a deep kiss as she started unbuttoning Kara’s shirt. Ruby broke the kiss and removed Kara's bra before immediately pressing harsh kisses against her skin, from Kara's neck down her chest. She made her way down to Kara's nipple, kissing the skin around it, teasing her. She copied her actions on Kara's other nipple with her hand, skating lightly against her skin with her fingertips, occasionally pausing to trace gentle lines with her short fingernails. Then she licked all the way up to Kara’s lips and kissed her, wet and hungry.

  
“Oh my God,” Ruby gasped out when they finally broke apart. “Have I told you how much I love your mouth? Because I love it. I absolutely love it.” 

  
Kara smirked at her and pushed Ruby’s top down, exposing her lacy bra. Kara licked her lips and put her thumb in front of Ruby’s mouth.

  
Ruby smirked and sucked the thumb gently as she thrusted against her.

  
Kara hummed, watching her before she moved her now wet thumb and ran it over a Ruby’s nipple slowly.

  
"Ohhhh." Ruby gasped and arched her back.

  
"I like watching your nipples get hard." Kara smirked and leaned to breath over the other one.

Ruby gripped her hair and arched her back. "And I love it when you just put your mouth over them." she said.

  
Kara chuckled and cupped one of her breasts, running her thumb over and over against one of the nipples.  
Ruby moaned and arched her back even more. "How can you be a tease when you're so hard?" she groaned.

  
"That's my talent." Kara smirked and leaned to nip on the bud.

  
Ruby licked her lips and held the back of Kara’s head, trying to hold her in place.

  
Ruby thought that Kara's just going to pull away because she was a fucking tease so Ruby gasped when Kara sucked the nipple hungrily in her mouth.  
Kara pulled away and moved to kiss her hungrily as she tugged Ruby’s nipples gently.

  
Ruby moaned in the kiss and ran her hands all over Kara’s chest massaging breasts. 

  
Kara hummed and looked at her. "You're so hot." She whispered.

  
"You just love having sex with some of my clothes on." Ruby chuckled. It was true. They still had sex naked, of course. A lot of times. But sometimes Kara just left her with her bra on if it was lacy and she could easily play with her nipples through it. Or with her high heels on. Kara found it very attractive. Sometimes Ruby even had her panties on. Kara just pushed them to the side. And sometimes like now she had her top around her stomach. Good thing that she choose a strapless one then.

  
"Like you don't." Kara smirked from where she was kissing Ruby’s neck.

  
"Oh, I do. It's so hot." Ruby said and bared her neck. She unbuttoned Kara’s jeans and was just about to put her hand in when she stepped away.

  
"What are you doing?" Ruby whined.

  
Kara smirked and pushed Ruby on her back on the desk. Before Ruby could protest her jeans was off. Her underwear though was still on. Kara was probably just going to leave it on just like the rest of the things she was wearing today that wasn't in the way.

  
Ruby licked her lips as she looked down only to see Kara moving her chair between her legs and sitting down.

"I really like those panties." Kara hummed as she ran her hands up Ruby’s inner thighs, making her open her legs wider. "I can see everything through them. It's like you're naked." she smirked.

  
"Only I am not and you're in a mood of being kinky." Ruby chuckled.

  
"True." Kara said and moved her legs so she can put them on the arm rests of the chair.

  
Ruby hummed as Kara leaned closer and she could feel Kara’s breath on herself. But instead of putting her mouth where Ruby wanted it Kara started kissing her thighs.

  
Ruby groaned and tugged on Kara’s hair. "Kara, we may have time but it's still dangerous to do that here. Just fuck me. And later you can take your time when I came to yours." she said.

  
"You're just impatient." Kara chuckled but slowly pulled her panties aside and licked from her core to her clit, collecting the wetness.

Ruby moaned and arched her back as she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't in Kara's hair. Kara had very talented mouth and knew exactly how to make her scream from pleasure.

  
Kara smirked and circled her clit as she looked up at her. "Baby, did you touch yourself this weekend?" she asked.

  
Ruby groaned as she nodded slowly.

  
"I want to hear your sweet voice." Kara teased and licked between her folds again.

  
Ruby groaned but moved up on her elbows. Two can play this game. If Kara was going to tease her then she was going to do the same.

  
"Oh yeah. When I went to bed at night I opened my legs wide, I pushed my panties aside and fucked myself as hard as I can with four of my fingers while my other hand was under my shirt, playing with my hard nipples. I was so wet for you. I bit my lip so hard when I cum otherwise I'd moan your name." Ruby said innocently, eyes on Kara the whole time.

  
Kara groaned and quickly thrusted two fingers in her. "Fuck, Ruby." she said and licked her lips. "You can't just talk like that."

  
"It's the truth." Ruby gasped and thrusted back on her fingers.

  
Kara groaned and leaned to suck on Ruby’s clit hungrily.

Ruby watched her, moaning quietly but whined when Kara moved away. But then she smirked when Kara got up and pulled her jeans and boxers down.

  
Ruby quickly kneeled and smirked up at Kara as she quickly wrapped her hand around Kara and started stroking her. Kara was big. Bigger than anyone she had ever have and she loved it. She thought that probably that was why Kara was the best sex she had ever have. They said that the size didn't matter...Bullshit.  
Ruby locked eyes with Kara as she licked the head, still stroking her cock firmly.

  
Kara groaned as she ran her hands through Ruby’s hair. "Mmm, Ruby." she hummed as Ruby cupped her balls with her other hand and rolled them in her hand.

  
Ruby smirked when she got an wonderful idea. She licked her from the base to the tip as she slowly ran her hand over her chest. Her legs was wide open and she could easily touch herself. So that's what she did. She moved her hand in her panties and circled her clit.

  
Ruby knew that Kara clearly seeing what she was doing by the way her cock twitched. Ruby smirked up at her and sucked on the head hungrily, moaning quietly around it as she put some pressure on her clit.

  
Ruby gasped when Kara quickly pulled her up and kissed her. "You naughty girl." Kara groaned against her lips.

  
"What are you going to do with me?" Ruby asked innocently.

  
“Stick your tongue out,” Kara said. Her voice is teasing but it's an order, and it sent a shiver down Ruby's spine as she opened her mouth and complied.

  
Ruby wasn’t expecting it when Kara took out her tongue and began licking Ruby’s tongue. She moaned when Kara sucked and licked her tongue. Kara released Ruby’s tongue with a pop before nipping at Ruby’s bottom lip.

  
"Right now fuck the hell out of you. Later...we'll see." Kara said and turned Ruby around with her back to her.  
Kara bend Ruby over the desk and ripped her panties off.

  
"Hey, I loved the panties." Ruby protested.

  
"I'll buy you a new one." Kara said as she pulled out a condom from her wallet and quickly rolled it on herself.

Ruby groaned as Kara thrusted in her firmly, filling her up in one motion.

  
Kara gripped Ruby’s hips with one and tugged at her hair with the other, gently, making her move up a little.  
Ruby gasped when she moved on her elbows which changed the angle and made her moan loudly before she bit her lip.

  
Ruby tried to thrust up but soon gave up because Kara was slamming her hips just right in her and she had to focus on staying as quiet as possible.

  
Kara groaned and pulled Ruby up even more until Ruby’s back was pressed against her chest. One of her hand was on Ruby’s stomach, holding her up. The other on one of her breasts, massaging it roughly.

  
Ruby turned her head to the side and kissed Kara hungrily. With every thrust Kara was hitting her gspot so Ruby was close. Really close.

  
When Ruby started cumming she swear that she was stars.

  
Kara groaned when Ruby clinched around her and bit Ruby’s shoulder as she herself, started cumming.  
Ruby fell down on the desk as Kara slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on her chair, running her hand up and down Ruby's back.

  
For a minute they both sat there, panting before Ruby slowly moved up to get dressed. Well there was something good about having sex with as much of your clothes as possible. All Ruby had to do was pull up her top and put on her shorts.

  
"Now, I've to walk around with no panties." Ruby said as she watched her button up her jeans.

  
"Just like the naughty girls do." Kara smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

  
"Yeah well but the naughty girls get punished." Ruby smirked against her lips.

"And I'll punish you when we go to my place." Kara grinned.

  
"Mmm, I love your promises." Ruby chuckled and started to walk out of the class but Kara stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her gently, close against her again and bit on the exposed flesh of Ruby’s neck, making her yelp in surprise.

  
“What the hell was that for?!” Ruby whined glaring at Kara.

“To show the world that you’re already taken you,” Kara said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And don’t pretend you didn’t like it, because I know you did,” she winked and licked the red mark that formed on Ruby’s neck.

  
“You minx,” Ruby all but growled, slammed her lips against Kara’s for a clumsy and urgent kiss (hot, messy, nipping) before she left the room like nothing had ever happened here.

  
Kara watched her leave with a smirk on. She couldn’t wait to have Ruby in her apartment later. It was definitely going to be a fun night.


End file.
